


Kandy Girl

by fass



Category: Original Work, supernatural beings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	1. Ring of Fire

There was a deadbolt on the door, to keep out the enemy. Kandi had a skeleton in her closet, along with her broom. A body lay on the table, perfectly still. One eye was torn completely out of it's socket, the other was closed. A cross was hung on the outside of the door. In one of the bedrooms was a huge steel cage, hanging from the ceiling rafters.  
Kandi had a thought, ''It's crazy, the sounds,''she turned the body over; slashes from claw marks, had severed the neck. ''Its the neck-killer beast'', she blurted out. The female body was found laying by the garbage dumpster by couple of teenager. One hand had hair and flesh embedded under the nail beds. And, broken off teeth hung loose in the victim's mouth. Half of the victims nose was smashed.  
Kandi couldn't see through the walls, but she could hear voices, most of the time it was her own. She grew up close to some old folks, her neighbors, strange people. She didn't understand their ways. They were non-social, desolate creatures, the odor of rat urine hitting her nostrils when she walked past their house. They did their own thing. Sometimes, the old man, in the early hours, would be walking his dog, Spider, and Kandi could hear him say, ''Spider, slow down. We will go hunting again''. These people kept their drapes closed in the daylight hours. She heard gossip, from her friend, Lester, ''The old woman hung herself in her own bathroom, and the husband could not be found. The dog catcher came and picked up Spider."  
Kandi looked at the body on the table. She should not have the body, but neither should the two detectives, which she called the dicks. One was Joe Kuntz, the other Larry Catskils, and they were idiots. In the back yard, Kandi could hear a tree buckling, and spine chilling barks, dogs continuing to raise hell, the hair- raising howling mingling in the air. ''It must be the scent of the drying blood, from the fresh wounds, or the killer asshole, Mobie, the neck-killer." The body started to decompose in front of her eyes, the skull cracking open, then the chest, as a sizzling fire rose out of the chest cavity, and smoke bloomed from the remaining soul, as the fire became a ring, floating around in circles. A pile of black ashes left on her table.  
Kandi heard a voice saying, 'Just a warning,' questioning her mind, 'Why did this happen/?  
Who was this victim ? Was this a warning?'


	2. Chapter 2

The draft of the heavenly winds, blew open the garage doors and Kandi investigated. The sound was deafing, a big crash. She was panting as she opened the door, looking at the moments glare. Looking for the shadows to surface that she had seen a few nights ago. Kandi closed her eyes and began running her thoughts to Mobi, he could hear her voice. Her voice was meek and humble. "Mobie, where are you at? Want to play?"  
Mobie thoughts carrying to her, "I am at the end moments, the shrine of water, close to my sister's bones. If she was alive, she would be a good hundred years ago from her first flight. Her Firebird bones are doing nothing about the eyes of my heart. I have been looking forward to seeing her. I am glad to hear from you, Kandi."  
Kandi stumbles upon a broken cat dish of Mit's, "Mit's here kitty." A huge roar, and a leaping of giant black paws passes by her legs. "My great loving sniger-pooh."  
She sends thoughts to Mobie, "Bring your party sticks, magic wand, we can hack under black hats and purple hags."  
"Sh__, I am so glad that you are having fun telling me stories Miss sea fried friend."  
Kandi's ears popped like dynamite, as she heard the swooshing of water, a lady screamed.  
"Mit's come here, the water well pump must have broken. Let's go in. The rain is picking up, and my ass is getting soaked, and I am not sure if it's possible to get back in the house. To stay outside is tossing our world around."  
"Why was Mit's screaming?" asked Mobie.  
"She is a very hungry kitty." answers Kandi.  
Mobie says, "I have a private message, I am progressing in my sucking techniques."  
"You must stop, killing innocent people." Kandi said.  
Mobie replies, "Find the boys, find your trueness, I didn't do anything you seem to think that I did."  
"There is no leading cause, the woman went up in fire, her remains are ashes, ashes" then she added, "Maybe I will be casting some of my own personal effects and I am glad to see if you have any ability to help me"  
"Kandi I am not your sitting duck, I would rather suck."


	3. Joe's Sweet Visit

Pauline was doing her morning chores, she hung a big red and black oriental rug on clothes line, beating the dust bunnies away.  
Detective Joe Kuntz, pulled up in her drive way, getting out of his town car. He walked up to the thatched cottage number three, seeing Pauline beating the rug, "Woman, the same treatment, you have done for years, beat the rug."  
Pauline was doing her best to make sure that she was going to have a quarrel and expected to get the point across to Joe..She said, "About five more minutes, and I expect we can talk."  
Joe said, "First of all, put the stick down, I am glad that you are doing well, where's the boys?"  
Pauline answers, "Off, rambling, doing their own personal thing."  
Joe adds, "Got any sweet tea, I am thirsty and I love your sweet tea woman, among other things."  
Pauline "Joe, don't know if you are having a little more than usual teasing me, the same kind of stuff that delights me."  
Joe replies, "Fine, I agree, you look like you need some relaxation, I wanted to ask the boys if they would like to go fishing with me."  
"I think that would be nice, Logan and Charlie need some wind in their pants, but you will have to ask them."  
Joe replies, "Regards to get back to you" and pulls Pauline close, 'lets go inside, I am a little Cheetah hot."  
Pauline was also a little excited, and wondering if Joe wanted her.  
Pauline said, "Aaah, here to get pleasure, old news, I am glad that you stopped by."  
Joe Whisper's, "Just talking to you is the real reason I have a itching that needs some tender loving."  
Joe follows her inside, shutting the door, he pulled her panties down and starts moving her back to the bed room, soon behind closed doors.  
Pauline sits on the edge of the bed, as Joe pushed harder in her love nest. "Best thing ever, you are doing well and I am glad that you are doing me a little favor."  
Pauline asks, "How your love life?"  
Joe surrenders, "You are it, Nora is deep freeze and famous for game hunting."  
Pauline sits up, "I am glad you got the itch, lets go back in the front room."  
Logan and Charlie was chatting away, they greeted him, "Heh, dad."  
"Your mom, has the same sweetness she always did have, I don't know why I got married, I must have been drunk!"  
Logan says, "Dad day, I have been looking for the drunk, who stole my mom's ' Divine heart'.  
Charlie adds, "I have one mother, not a mo_her fu__er, why do you bother us?"  
Pauline says, "Boys, I have not wanted you to be unhappy, your dad does try to see you, sorry Joe."  
Logan spoke up, "Update mom, he carries a .38 special, and a hard dic_."  
"Boys, I have a quarrel with you, I feel that there is something else to this."  
Charlie boosted, "Dad, I am not sure if this is good, we went scavenger hunting, we found bugs, flies, and a dead woman's body."  
Joe, "Say again."  
Logan says, "Charlie's telling you the truth, by the garbage dumpster...We was having a great time and took a short cut...There was a body laying down on the ground...no pulse... There were headlights approaching, and we got scared...Her head was slashed... Blood, red, ...She looked horrible... Her eye was completely torn out of its socket..."  
Joe, "I have you boys are running a little tail, write the address down."  
Charlie writes down, 'Peck Drive Dumpster', and hands it to his dad.  
Joe says, "Boy's I demand, no more options, you are to be home at night__is that clear?"  
Logan answers politely, "Dad you are a hammer head, that is where Charlie gets his head."  
Joe, "What you have not reported this to the local authorities, sounds drug related to me."  
Charlie spoke, "Looked like a wild animal attack, not drugs!"  
Joe hand's touch Logan's shoulder. "Son, stop by and see me, I have been looking for a time to socialize with you."  
Logan says, "I am not crazy, you could use some company, get your dick pal."  
Joe in a old badger mood, "Clearly shows that you are not playing with a double deck, I might have to haul you to the precinct."  
Logan says, "Come to think of it, Nora might be interested in finding out a few new things."  
Joe, "Charlie, I have got to get back to work, I want the best for you boys, I will investigate this further."  
Joe steps out the door, hearing a snapping of jaws. It was a long shadow, resting in the tall weeds.  
Joe gets in his town car and heads back to town.


	4. SuspiciousJ

Joe met up with Larry and in a hurry, "Larry, I need to check the dumpster alleyway out, my kids, Logan and Charlie, told me that they found a dead woman's body."  
Larry, "What, and you're going to investigate the matter."  
Joe replies, "Yes, I am, and we can just check the dumpster site. It won't take long."  
Larry, "Let's move on it, I have other plans for myself, and Hatch."  
Joe ask, "How is your kissy-poo?"  
Larry, "We are thinking about a lot of having fun, going to the KD__races, I mean, kick and drive."  
Joe, "I thought you two were planning on a real vacation, and the Kentucky Derby races."  
They arrive at Pecks Drive alleyway. There was the usual dumpster garbage: some broken wood crates, moldy melons, outdated food, an empty Seagram's whiskey bottle, and a lopsided, stained mattress. No indication that there was a dead body.  
Larry rolls up his sleeves, on his yellow striped shirt, "I got a call from the Kanshire PD, a missing woman report, her sister called it in, Eddie called me."  
Joe, "Good old Ed, the best man ever, detailed information service, personal."  
Larry added, "The woman's name is Angeline Norkingburger, reported that her sister, Sylvia, never came home and she was worried. Sylvia is a clothing designer. She was going out with friends, and she never returned home. Angeline said that Sylvia never drank and never did drugs. Here's a picture."  
Joe "A pretty face."  
Larry, "Not a second class fare, don't look homie, or 50 shades."  
Joe, "My boys are looking forward to seeing me, I have been a hot under cover research some lab mix-ups."  
Larry rolls his eyes, "Hatch and I took a lovely stroll around the park, had a lady like dinner, sausage and gravy, rolls, peppers, and baked pears, rented a movie, Personal Peanut."  
Joe wanted to check the Sunny isles bar, but he could do that later. The only thing that he could think of was the Kampala labs.


	5. Kandi Craving

Kandi settled in her recliner chair, and MIT' roars. "Be quiet girl, is something bothering you?"  
Kandi looks out her windows, catching a movement of an old woman, sea hag. There was a vendace crying, "MIT' hide, it's not your love, roaming the grounds. It's a bad drawler, I can match his call. Go eat your ham." Kandi turned the stove off and the lights   
to , only ambers sizzling in the fireplace. She dashes garlic powder and blessed water to her clothes, placing the remaining water in her jacket. She tip-toes out the door, and stands by a post lets out a loud screeching howl. "Come on you bad boy, 'Kortez, let's play war, before the moon light gives away. I have been looking forward to seeing you, I am glad that you are doing great, let's dance around, my name is not going away easy, creamy, dreamer." The sound of wings flapping close by, and Kandi dances around in circles. Kortez slowly moves closer, being enchanted by her slow motions. "My night squawker, you are doing lovely, I have been looking forward to get tail feathers a little wet."  
"Come inside,we can continue playing, pounce a little."  
Kortez slowly moves inside the house, the door shuts, a huge roaring, screaming, dancing and hips swaying . "Kortez slowly move to my bedroom, and I have a great bed, let's play." Kandi turned around and she felt like she was panting as she sayshed around, opening the steel cage door.  
Kandi hears in the distance, darkness calling her, "Please pretty lady join me, in the field feasting, we have beer maids, and long shadow, cooking, the water splashing contest, we are going to offer our goddess of spring, some long shadow, folk food."  
Kandi could smell the flesh burning, and noise was heard ,and she looked out her sink windows, as she sees rolling smoke in the villas.Kandi, closes her eyes, "You must be the best man, the Demon Aqua- Marine man "


	6. Mobie Bringing Hell-Ya blaring

Mobi felt awkward, skin color change, a dark blue muscle inside of the woman, whow she was passed out, he stayed in his human form. His ears was blazing hot flames, as smooth smoke rings drooling from his mouth, white static bolts shooting out his darkest blue pecks . He pulls a white knight tee shirt over his shoulders  
His spine tingling in sensations, promoting a great chest, and further down, abs that is the picture of love. He pulled up his loose jeans over his bulging blue muscle. Walked around the bed corners, staring at the woman's blisters on her ass. He starred out in the mist hanging around the church, shops, wharfs, trees, and the hills. Green Neopolitan lights, flashing as he hears cistern echo's in the caves, 'baa-ba he-man. He was hota than a pancake, and felt like a great red diamond. A cupid shuffle through the night over the rolling waves of the Alligator River.Soon the sun would rise, dangerous heat would boil his back. Kandi could suck him tightly and he wanted her madly. She could mesmerized the serpent's by swaying her body around them, their thoughts would be staggering like a drunk driver. She could message him until he glowed and lightning strikes out of his chest. She could hear his flapping wings, in the rain. Also she could melt butter with her tongue, and ooze sticking saliva from her mouth. She could have been looking forward to hearing his heart pounding. She was the best way to bring forth the passion for him. He wanted to be happy with the following user, a seed cup, her puffy lips, her ruby red nipples, ripe for his blue blood, to race in her steam department of labor eggs. He only wanted one with her and she felt the same as he did. Her hello kisses, I missed you greatly, always a golden opportunity to come, when he brings her his job, posting, lucky charms on her neck, pulling and rising her body around him.


	7. Meanwhile

Adrene stood in front of the full moon mirror, she felt doomed, and yet felt thrilled as Micah looks at her.  
Micah felt ectasy blossoming up in his blood, when he sees Adrene , she is beautiful and crazy doing what she normally does; demanding, controlling, a freaking knocked- up, knocked-out! Micah felt helpless, he could feel her vibration. He wanted to ravish her delicate body, and he pulls her closer, pushing her hair off her shoulders, as his spine arches over body. His lips pop open and he grinned at the corners of her neck. He was hungry, she looked good enough to eat; under her clothes was a hot blooded female. His number one crazy goose and she gave him goosebumps. Instantly, he breathed slowly, his chest rising, then falling, the invisible air; flowing through his spreading wings. His ears popping, like bees singers, and eye nerves twitching. Her eyes were casting blue-flakes, blue-lips, on her blue tongue, perfect gaps. A lovely night vision, she could reach out and she would soar like a great white goddess. She has delivered to his wants, for free, she was panting, opening up to him.   
She has lists, not trust, and gifts that would birth his blood. Micah felt up to challenges and bleeding her, was not intended. Her strength and conditioning is a unit, she carries his twins. Micah says harshly, "Adrene, my grand wishes for you is undeniable, to have you, call my name out, a red carpet walker , that I can walk on. Soles of your sweet feet to float away. Drives me crazy woman with a double pneumonia kisses.  
I want to cradle you like a crocodile. Pull you apart, and eat you whole, you are attractive and delightful to look at.  
Adrene sneered at her attachment in the middle, saying,  
"North winds blowing South."  
Then she spoke again, "I feel the crown's of your sweet glories, when the little guys kicks. Seeds of us, one on one, in our love-m  
nights."  
Micah drifting close, "M-nights, attacks, turned me on, you didn't say no, you are having fun telling me stories Miss Adrene, my grand leaders, laughed at me, when I was huffing over you. They said, "Tear out your throat, slash your human body, and leave  
you to fucking die."  
Adrene snarls, " I am hungry, 'Where is your lunar brother? I am so glad you have these mule kickers in me."  
Micah says, "Why him, is this right, revenge, I am glad you have chosen your blood well."  
Adrene, "Yes, I have a good idea for you who did this to me, I have been looking forward to getting one ready for Lunar babies.  
Blood of his own heart beat. Watch you have a significant amount of contribution. The first on my list of all, the hardest kill!"


	8. Only Lunar Blood

Micah grows, " All ladies of mine want lamb's blood, why do you  
want human blood? The other five, are doing well, where's the best way, that makes sense to me."  
"I carry boys, leaders, I am actually wanting human blood, your brother's life. Adrene, bit her  
bottom lip, blood trickled down her chin, 'my wishes."  
Micah felt helpless and she felt hands touching her clinging sexual arousal surging through her veins.  
She is beautiful and crazy doing what normally does, demanding,  
" Stunning two, back in the future,  
back-to-back, scumbag killers, your kids. The seals of eternity, warriors, I want a blood bath."  
Micah pulled Desire out of the coffin bed, before feeding time, taking her neck apart, the blood protruding over her naked chest area and he caresses her lips, pushes the blood over every inch of her neck, sucking her body dry, and ripping her guts out, crushing two small heads together and even smiled. I have done this for you."  
Adrene, stomp's her feet, "Your brother, now_Eric, I am glad that you have a good time to socialize while I take him and be thankful for what he haves.Say your last words to his face. I am so sorry to bargain in a old wooden stake, cause I believe that you can see the attachment of my life."  
Micah hands her the wood stake and calls Eric, to the moon light,as shadows appears, Adrene pulls Eric down on the ground. Hi this is great cause I keep traveling by the way of the moon.  
She was panting, opening her body around him, "please pick a   
place," as she sayshed around.  
Here she laid down, opening up legs, and Eric went down on top of her, his lips found hers, caressing her body. She was panting, as he kissed her cheeks, she screamed Micah in his ears, "you forrest bat", she squeezes his head with her legs, straddles his stomach, and rams the stake through his center of his chest, rising her eyes, and arms up to the moon. Heaving his blood in a couple of circles around his neck.  
Screams, scratch inches down his face, chest, stomach, stomping him into the ground.   
Then she lifted a torch, threw it on Eric's bleeding heart.


	9. Sunny D/ Sin shadow

"Look Larry, 'Old Navy__blue jeans  
I don't remember wearing these pocket suits."  
Larry said, "Not guilty, my Mary Dove."  
Hatch asks,"Tell me about the suit, I hope this still fits me.A sour pal_used to scare me, x step, we once played cops and robbers. She said "she wanted my   
lucky charm." She pulls down her shoulders, her weapon was a eight- inch ,stainless -steel, blue Huntington knife. She chased me outside, a couple of blocks from here. Justified, I am glad that she is so much gone. I have ordered a rack o lamb chops, naked potatoes, buttered buns, cherry fluff, and pink Champagne, from room service.You can pretend that I am tall, beautiful, and I have a charming booty and I have been in the association of horse racing."  
Larry said, "I love you, and your lucky charms, your donut holes, and your gold-diggers hands. The ol' boy comes around, kiss me, your spider-bite."  
Larry rolls his googling eyes, running his fingers across his face , pressing his own face, pinching his nipples, as the Elskingstone Boots slide off of Hatch's feet. " I will lick your postage stamp, even though I don't have a licker lisence."  
Larry rolls and gasps, as Hatch started sucking him to a full and round, slick spots up and ,riding him harder, and closer.The bed squeaked throughout the duration of the sex play. Sweat drifting also down his face, back,gut, and a zone.  
Hatch laid back and forth, going through a lot of fun and games.The music," make sure that you are doing well and that you have a good friend." The room service lady, placed two red roses in a long steming glass. She rang the doorbell, and properly walked away. Larry got food service cart, arranged the prepared food and placing it in the middle saying the meal blessing. Adam and Eve, thanks for the red roses, thanks Hatch for ordering room service, a wonderful man of my life. I toast long live the Hatfield's and McCoy's. The following movie, Big and Gentle Ben. Help me make-out the best way to bring forth joy, surprises , and the crazy gander mountain boy. XO s Larry hopefully gets a wish.Please help my friend Joe."  
Larry and Hatch joined hands, a quick kiss and ate the wonderful food.  
Larry aimed a question straight to Hatch, "Is there shadow- sin?"  
Hatch answers" Oh ,I think so, poisoned sin_ drugs, alcohol,sex, killers. Darkest, long shadow, the sun, gives lights, also kills Dark Century Shadows, making ashes, Leaving no evidence for the victims."  
Larry rolls his eyes, " I think the kick-ass Champagne, and too much sex, has butted your head."  
Hatch,"I do believe rain drops Flo from the Sea- sky, bluest oceans, sin Shadows are real. Shadows are doing the same as its partner sins.A person holding a gun, has a shadow reflection of the same, you can not go back in time, so memory sin lives in memories."  
"I love your dirt talk, pig to market, give me a blow. I watch the dirty back receiver, let's roar like Tiger Pooh's. Your not a virgin, and old Olive oil.She wants lol-i e s." Sighed Larry.


	10. Cuju,a mind balancer

A beaten up old Trafford truck drove down the road an old man, got out of the truck. The man looked unfriendly, however he was carrying two items; a stainless steel knife in one hand and the Bible in the other hand, He was waving at Kandi.  
The weather was gloomy, and the fog was covering most of the landscape.Kandi was standing by the pine trees. There were flashing lights from the truck. She watched the old one and a few branches of trees limbs wiping down on the truck. She heard the splashing out of water, hitting the river banks. The weather was looking pretty bad .The dark sky ,showing long lightning strikes. Thunder clapping along the lines between the mountain , Mits left her side to seek some kind of shelter. The rain was starting to pour down, and the man got back in the truck. Kandi knocked on the door, she said, "There has been a few killings in the area, best you leave for your own safety. These grounds has monsters roaming around after night- fall. Danger lurks in the woods. "  
"My name is Sunday James,,and my grandson Cuju, is asleep in the cab."  
"The fields are muddy and there is huge foot prints all around us. Hidden eyes, long shadows, are close by.  
They can smell all of the varmints, looming close. I call them blood killers, Night creatures that are not going anywhere from here.I'm telling you that you have hardly a chance to stay alive. Mind your own business and there is no problems. "  
Sunday says,"I don't think you have any right to tell me that I have to leave, you have a attitude towards me. We just met, human days are numbered. Tell me, do I need to get anything from you, I will ask for your assistance, If I need it. I don't have a spare tire, for my   
truck.  
"Just a little warnings, Mr. James, madness occurs, and then it becomes to late." My grandson is asleep in the back cab, his snoring is amorous. He is a mind balancer."  
"What is that? "She asks.   
Sunday "There is no longer any reason why I have to go on, however he can do many changes in the human brain.;sounds, voices, emotions. "  
"Never mind, I will ask for your assistance to, If I need help from her."  
Kandi said, "Never been a few killings in the woods and there is no longer any reason why I have to leave for your new coercive measures. "  
"I have insomnia, however he can do many changes in one hand and I the brain. "Cuju said.   
"Yeah I'm not sure if you are aware that the woods issues problems. " Kandi knocked him down. There were flashing lights from the truck and there the old man sits.   
"I was just giving advice, however he can do many things, all it takes is one screw up. "  
Kandi felt a little bit on her arm, she looks down on her arm, however no marks were seen   
" I'm sorry I have the need to get anything from you close your eyes "  
" Yeah, however you know my name "  
She gasps as she felt hands on her own throat, spreading across her chest, her own safety ,now was  
tears falling down her throat, she hurts so much, A serpents blood tongue, and fangs bites in her throat .  
Then she said that she was having trouble getting her own breath..She Never been attacked like this before  
Then she had a vanilla ice cream sandwich in one hand   
She looks down sees her stomach moving. A far cry, A long wedding dress, Then the old man, the Bible, and she hurts for knowing the truth.   
"We have a connection, Mrs James. "  
I don't have a connection with you and there is no problem for me. She gasps.   
"Yeah I'm not sure if I have to leave for your own safety and there is no problem for me, cause you know my name is irritating you. " Cuju said.   
Sunday said, "Never mind balance between the woods and there is no problem for me and her own husband. Don't play with her stomach moving. Sorry Kandi, that's a so8 2 b 1 4 howeverhe can do many things .Help me help him. Kandi sees blurred vision, lines crossing  
Winter white fangs bites in her throat, and the man got back in one 5 , a sharp knife , she could see the little girl and her own book 52.  
"I don't have a spare time for your own safety and there is no problem for me, " said the old man sitting in the truck.   
Cuju said, "Never been more important things to do, I have insomnia, seizures, however you know Excess sex with a little bit on her throat is no problem for me.


	11. Kandi meets Logan  and Charlie

Kandi hears voices in the barn,she was of Mits getting ready to liter, she enters the barn, she didn't see Mits,   
" Hello, my name is Kandi, you must be Joe's boys, Logan and Charlie, you should be home. There is dangerous creatures, searching for their blood meals.  
Fellas sit down, you must be the boys at the dumpster, and ran when I pulled up, there was a dead  
female body, later disintegrated in ashes.."  
""What are you talking about?" Charlie said.   
"YEAH, fang marks in the human neck. "  
They swagger steps, like a little drunk ,blood drunk. " Kandi says.   
"They're still dead, when you rekilll them. " Logan says.  
She says" absolutely, a head shot, then they resolve back the ground, ashes. "  
Logan says, "Every man for himself ."  
Charlie says ," This is fucked up, tell me what you doing to save the world Kandi."  
She watched the old wood box, a black head appeared, Mits was also watching the strange boys. She growls, and tries to settle down in the box."I don't feel sadness, or connection. Nothing much inside, " Kandi replied. "  
Charlie says, " Yeah, night mares."  
Mits was in birth pains, she roared loud, Kandi said   
"Yeah I'm not sure if, but mother's are very protective of their babies. You boys must leave to be safe from her. Stay together, there is plenty of light out, if you hurry " She heard a scream, "Too late ,get into the loft." There were black forms circling close. Howling in the wind.The new blood, was waiting for a big chance to kill Mits baby. Kandi pulled some old horse blankets from the loft, for the baby.


	12. SNOW  AND  MIDNIGHT

Kandi promised her grandmother Gens Liz to carry on her work, rage burned out. A woman barely able to talk before passing away she stared out the window that dark night. A half smile curved on her face, she hurts so much inside, she worried about Kandi.   
Kandi promised her grandmother, to carry on her work with out a vengeance, Her grandmother left the source, red worry beads ..Kandi asks her grandmother, "Have you ever been married? "  
"No,I had poo on the brain and there is no longer any reason why. "  
Kandi said "Oh,I was looking at the darkness and there is no longer any reason why .I don't know anything about serpents blood, I don't have skills anyway. "  
"Kandi, here take the worry beads and there is no longer any reason why I need them. Pray girl , Once upon a time for me to write the legend of Zelda game, I feel that the white fangs bites in one hand. He will drank too much, ashes be running right to you. Clocking in one hand, and a Bible in the other hand.   
You must choose between the reality, wildcard, scaredyKats, I don't pretend to be something that Isn't. "  
"Grandmother don't leave me alone, we have to go to get anything done with the back woods. "  
Her grandmother left the source of the walking dead bodies and the stinkycage to ,"recover, you will. You must choose between the reality of killers instincts. "  
"Mom,used to say, freedom is a risk factor for me. "  
"Haha, have a circus peanut. Killing innocent civilians, is no answer. Youmust choose between both sides of the walking dead. I am going to change the subject. The weather was gloomy, a barn cat, a star of killers instincts. The Dragon age origins burnedout. "  
"Grandmother don't leave me alone and scared, the woods are dark "  
"Kandi your assistance, ears, some battles with in you, the door mat to your house, brings happiness. Dicks is no longer any reason why you love "  
Kandi "Yeah I'm not sure if you are a couple stories, away from the truth, I have insomnia, and there is no longer a can't. "  
"A river banks are right, confidence in the other human body, hurts. I don't drive Mercy. "  
"Giants,Trolls, and beggars. "Kandi said.   
"Girl getting the shut out of your ears. "  
Kandi is in the barn, so is Logan and Charlie. Joe's boys. Kandi could feel their presence. Also Mits was uneasy, she hurts so much inside, just getting comfortable and two other humans are right by her friend .She roared loudly, screaming at them.  
Kandi said "Easy going girl. It's time for you to settle down in loft I will join you soon after I find the horse blankets. BOYS you have to leave for your own safety, Mits is ready to birth. There is enough daylight .I don't have a spare time for your assistance. I am going for a walk around the barn. The strange thing is a little swaggering steps If you stay. Mits mother nature is probably not gonna be happy with you and her babies.   
Kandi looks into Mits eyes, "One day I to will birth my child. Mits pants hard,and her first baby was white as snow,the other black as coal. Kandi called them "Snow and Midnight. "  
Logan said "I am ready to celebrate, Chocolate cake and runny icing. "  
Charlie says, "I pray, for Mits and her babies, birth of young warriors. Join us this Sunday, Kandi ".  
"Last week I have insomnia resides sounds crushing and there is sleep. I prefer to get some sleep,   
Darkness "  
They all laughed, swaggering steps.,pureness be running circles around another body part of the walking dead.


	13. Kandi  committed

Kandi thought a few minutes, " let's go, I heard the metallic sounds, it was a old man comes who came my way, through the woods. I could hear the sounds of sharks, swishing through waters, gaters snapping, sea hag laughing. My grandmother who left me to face the woods. I don't have a connection between the blood shed, and church, chasing the Sunday. No patterns of people dying, turning to ashes. Night creatures killer ,and there is beasts out there destroying night . It's a mystery in its self. The woman turned into ashes at night, baffles me.  
She crumbled on my table, I know that you boys thinking I am crazy. I met this farmland man, he carried the Bible in one hand, and a gun in the other hand. He talked human, hungry, and a grandson who claimed to be an interesting insomnia, with brain power. I could feel bites on arms. I looked down and there is no bitten areas. He then talked about a child being borned I felt burning in my throat, and kicking in side of my gut. Mind games. I don't want that repeated. "  
Logan says, "Strange sounds like, howling, my nerves were shattering. I felt like my hair was biting my face. "  
Charlie says, I like to put my fist in your face,."  
Kandi says "Shut up, when you think you are alone, and the clock falls off the wall in another room. What do you do?:  
Charlie says, "Buy another clock "  
Logan says " sounds like something don't like ticking sounds, or maybe no sounds.  
Kandi, " sounds can distract. "  
Charlie says "So does flashing red and blue lights "  
Kandi said, I am walking you boys to the vets house, be nice, his daughter is a little different from what you think, she is a tough cookie.. watch your own mouth. "


	14. Time  warped, will  Kandi  survive

Kandi stepped outside, she shut her eyes, sounds of howling drifting in the distance. "A voice says, "Joan it's about time for you to start thinking of me and our children. " Kandi replied, "My name is not Joan, who are you, what are you talking about, Haha, please, no, don't" She screams as tears falls down her face. I don't have any children. Paul is my witness. " She turned around, Paul is not around, she hurts so much. She listens, she hears him call her, "Kandi where are you?,Say something girl, I don't have a spare time for your own safety, if you are aware that your own safety is my condition. "  
Her voice fades away from the woods. Whispering as she is being dragged into the darkness. Paul yells, "Boys stay in the house, I don't have time to explain, I will be back" he grabs his black medicine bag, starting up his four wheeler, headiheading towards the Wellington barn and the mud flew in all directions.  
The unfriendly voice, " Joan get back in the house, "  
"My name Is Kandi, not Joan" she felt hands on her throat, pushing her down holding a cross above her head, " Evil woman, I don't have a connection between the blood, and reality. Our lifetime achievement, blood lines crossing a round the clock. Time for your assistance in one hand" and he drank more whiskey .  
I will burn you for cheating on me with my brother...  
Our lifetime achievement, I am speaking of our children...our blood...Joan...My Father..always is on Cuju   
side, I called for you, no answer, I...know Joan...you are with him...satisfying his lust...out...and cheating . "He grabs a rock, knocking out the window glass .The glass shattering, flushing in all directions. He pulls out his switch blade, cutting through them, he continues ripping and tearing off the rest of the clothes pulls off her jeans, pulls her close, she hurts so much inside as he takes her body, forcing her down, holding her hands, and uncertainties his movement is fast approaching the other half he holds her throat and glides into her tighten vagina. She laid whimpering and cried more. "Sorry I don't pretend to be something that I could shut down. You felt good, we don't have children, yet I could not stop taking you, and I will pick your brain about a little. I will be happier with a few minutes later, walking around another body. She gasps saying, "Your a psychopath, you don't have a brother, your grandad is not here, you lied to me. "  
"Right now you shall burn to ashes, I don't want to repeat it though you felt hot,and I am ready to celebrate. "  
Kandi said, "My grandmother who left me to face the woods, in the darkness, she told me along time ago, the pain, the preacher, the woods. She was right in one hand, you drank, I have survived the insomnia, and she hurts no longer. She watched the three doors open and closed. I will burn you for your own safety. "  
Blood flowed down the old, stained wall paper., the room spinner around as smoke inflamed in to a hot fire, the burning flesh melts and she is facing a dangerous situation. She shuts her eyes, as red wings covers her body. She gasps for air, and she it hurts to breath. She opens her eyes, coughing. There is Mits, Paul, and Mobie."Where's the marshmallow as the house fades? "  
"The old man escaped." Paul says.   
"There was no old man, only Cuju and me, that means Cuju is still alive. He bit my throat and it hurts. I might belong to him. Paul go check on Mits, and her babies. Mobi and I have insomnia, and please make sure that the boys make it home." Mobi shape shifted to himself, and Kandi wraps her arms around his, they walk through the woods.


	15. A Vamp, In a flap

Kandi walked through tall blades of weeds, in the dark path, the sky was a black canvas, enfused with a gray circle around the full moon. She could see huge footsteps, as she walked on, a man, she knew. She picked up the smell of his racing hormones, along with fresh blood, lingering in the night air. She heard teeth clittering, like chewing gum, she could feel her gut getting quezzy. Her insides felt like flames rolling. She then heard thunder rolling, as a bolt of lightning struck the ground, lighting up areas , showing blood trails, next to the footsteps. The raindrops splattering on her face, matting her hair, and running inside her clothes, her clothes were clinging to sultry body, she felt like a soaked rat. Rain continued, and the wind was tossing small limbs along the muddy pools of water. She was trying not to fall,as she sank in the soft mud. Emotions took over as tears mixed with pulsating raindrops flopping her hair sideways. She paused for a minute, listening to the sounds, screeching owls, water rolling over rocks, her heart beat faster. She caught more movements, wing shadows, and the blood was heavier in the air. As she followed the red dashes, closing in on human form, by a bush, close to a tree. She felt anger in her soul, ha, a dark avenger, whom had a grotesque face. His clotted red eyes. Shivers ran down her spine, she could smell a mans testicles. Its breathe, smelled foul. She stood silent, watching the human form, as it turned around. There was blood on the lips, fangs dripped of blood, as a owl flew by. The beast was licking its bloody lips. She felt like s pendulum swaying back an forth; it did not move, gazing at her. She felt like a petrified mouse , could not take a step. She heard a voice in her head , mind games she thought. The welcoming beast said,"Hello, do not be afraid of me, I do not intend to harm you, you look so sexy, we could explore each other,I mean enjoy the night."  
Kandi replied, "This is not Christmas time , I will not be offering you any gifts. Are you sad, I could bless you?"  
The fanged beast, took a deep breath, " Too bad, all I want is a small taste of your blood, I am cold, I need warm blood to fill my power up,call me Will, short for Willow. You must have been eavesdropping , in my thoughts, a rat in private."  
"Will, this country side is full of sod headed rodents, a web of lies, a pack of demons, and I laugh at you. Boring me with your lusty come-ons. Get real, I would prefer hanging your balls in a Cypress tree. Watch the sun turn them to ashes. I am no ones mate, you smell horrible, you could be cleansed."  
Will gasped as he looked at her chest raising and falling, her body , it moved every movement, as he was gulfing her lovely thighs. He closed his eyes picturing her naked, her body was silky smooth, as he stroked her neck, nipping her lips, then one fanged her erecked nipples as blood soothed his tongue. A blood rush to his head, her legs wrapped him, staddling his unit as a blood fountain cascading in his throat.  
Kandi realizing where she was, and without any kind of mercy, she screamed, spinning clockwise, lifting her boa legs, scissored his ease , pulling the sharp knife out of her pants, pushed his arms in to a tree. His bones stabbing in the tree bark, then she cut out two fangs, and swaddled them in a hanky, that she pulled out of her pocket.She stood up, "I am proud, to be a muse to you, the blood will bring your silent kill. The dark breed love being a little rough."   
Soon the sounds were growing closer, as Kandi felt like a hero. Thinking of her Mobi, the flame in the air.


	16. Warnings

Kandi was hopeful, as goodness has brought ends to her emotions. She felt pangs of jealousy, revenge ran in her veins. She wondered how the big fight would be over. It seemed like her mind was playing tricks on her again. Turning over a new leaf, just was not her feastivity of life. She stood back, looking in the oval mirror, saying, "One vamp out, but evil still walks, under the moon and stars. Through the dead of night, I sometimes feel preasure of a woman going through her mid-life crisis, and I don't even have a child yet. I tried to be grateful for everything that I have; my insight, my incrediable ears, magical beliefs, the best hand- me-downs. But all-in-all, those good for nothings; people with powerheads. They are a differ in ways, killing for fun. They have to be brought down, they have no respect, service for others, carniled ruins. I have hit the stake in the heart many times. Watch the blood heat running into the ground."  
Kandi wiped the windows clean, removing dirt, spider-webs, watching baby spiders crawl around. She then removed old dirt from crevases im the floor. She grabed a door , and began shaking the remants off of it. Strands of hair, butts of ashes, and a possibility of cracker jacks. She looked for a backend of her diamond ear ring. The muffling filter of her fish tank, never stopped, sounding like a Deere tractor. She returned in the house, cleaning the table off, so she could write a note in her journal. She felt like she was floating, as she began to write.Shack Dauber, my headmaster, a stake in his heart. His certain death was planned, I would like to find his book of hidden secrets; his findings of cures, spells, wizard talents, a shape shifter, not to be a mouse in the closet. Blessings to be said, spread my wings and fly. Put the past in another library. Open a stairway, floating in webs, toucing the hands of miracles. Saving the liberty, and justice for all. Kandi kisses for my one, who was once a slave in the dark dungeons. You handled your night creeps.I will never forget that great ship going away in flames. The five that burned away in their coffins, as blue smoke escaped in the morning sun. The ship-yard, became a lighted post, às I hide behind a dead bark tree, watching the woman, standing on the pier boards. That woman was Ally Mae, your loving troll liar, she was kissing a patrol officer. He became her next victim, as she buried his ass in the ground. I watched her from time to time. She mislead you, She was like a venimous spidet, black widow, her long legs, a maze of a rat. Your wings burnef, as she held another beast , another death warrant, she killed many, In your duration of sexual rants she was one arsonist, killing you each day.The day I said my goodby, you were gone, and somehow I managed, my trials of  
dead-beats are sinners who step in my path. I remember your smile not your fangs. But I have plans with Mobie, as he grieves over some bones, that have turned to black ashes.I will be your arisen anchor, your heart of salvage.Your immortal, my hands will raise towards the moon, shall you rest in peace. I still serve my master, get it, I am a rare species, our blood-line, no restrictions, only boundaries. Love ya, Kandi kisses."  
She pulled out her white hankey, wraps the bloody fangs and pitches the remants into the burning flames of the fire place. Smoke spewed out, the note and fangs were gone. " Burn."


End file.
